If walls Could talk
by Sylakina
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't realize that his actions may become fatal to the one he truly loves the most, even when he thinks it is... Redone
1. It all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters::sighs::I wish I did.

"If Walls Could Talk"

~These walls keep a secret

That only we know

But how long can they keep it?

'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control~

Chapter 1.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome yelled after him.

"It's none of your business wench, I'll go where I want and WHEN I WANT GOT IT!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome turned around slowly, "Ok, Inuyasha, I'm gonna' go home for a litle while see ya!" Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her ~Doesn't she ususally say "sit" when I yell.~

Kagome made her way to the well and looked down into the depths ~hmmm something's different~ "Oh well I'm probably just tired." She leaped into the well letting the blue lights of the time portal surround her.

Upon reaching the other side she proceeded to glare at the rope ladder hanging there mocking her.

"Ugh if it's not one thing it's another." After successfully scaling the ladder before she had the time to turn around she was struck on the head and could only glimpse the figure as her world faded to black.

Back in the Fuedal Era

"Inuyasha, I had better be going before my reincarnation interupts us."

"Don't worry she is in her time right now" Inuyasha said stepping closer to Kikyo.

"But I thought you would be worried about her since Naraku has found the secret to the well." Inuyasha stood frozen, "He...I... Oh.. Shit!" Inuyasha took a step back to distance himself from her.

"I never thought I would be able to trust you again and I guess I never will."

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha with disbelief in her eyes, "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo I guess you trust Naraku more than me to believe I would worry about her when I know she is safe."

Kikyo smirked. "I guess I shouldn't worry so much!"

With Kagome

Kagome woke with an excruciating pain in her head,"What the hell happened?"

Kagome looked around for some sign of where she she spotted made her gasp

"Momma is that you?"

Kagmes' mother looked up at her ,"Kagome what's going on?"

Kagome looked around and noticed that everything was dark and that her mother was covered in blood.

"Momma are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, Kagome I want you to remember that no matter what happens, go through the well and never come back ok."

"But.. mom I can't... I don't... MOMMA NOO!"

Kagome screamed watching the life fade from her mother's eyes.

"So I see you finally are awake.. hu and just in time to watch your mother die, how sweet."

"Naraku." Kagome growled out.

"Ahh so you do remember me I thought for sure you would forget."

Kagome stood shakily but steadied herself. "You did this, you why?"

"Isn't it obvious to get to Inuyasha, I mean he does love you."

"No, he doesn't."

And with that Kagome saw an opening ran out of her house headed towards the well, but before she could jump she felt a tentacle go through her abdomen, Kagome screamed as she toppled over the side of the well the familiar rush of magic washing over her.

As she landed on the other side she tried to stand but the pain over powered her and did the only thing she could think of she screamed.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and let go of Kikyo. "I guess I had better be going who knows what she has got herself into now." And with that Inuyasha left Kikyo to find Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome managed to climb out of the well but immediately fell to her knees.

Naraku appeared out of the well. "Well young miko I will be going I am afraid we will most likely never meet again so farewell." And with what he thought would be the last time of having to put up with the future miko Naraku disappeared.

Inuyasha came out of the woods and into the clearing to see Kagome kneeling on the ground he could smell her tears.

"Oi, wench what's the matter this time?" Inuyasha said taking a step towards Kagome, but as he did this he became aware of the scent of blood, HER blood. "KAGOME!" He yelled then ran over to her as she collapsed on the clearing floor.

"Kagome what happened?" Kagome lookd away from Inuyasha and managed to sit up.

"Go back to Kikyo I'm sorry for interupting you I can make it to Kaede's on my own."

Inuyasha gasped at Kagomes words then looked down at her stomach and saw her massive wound.

"Kagome who did this to you?" Inuyasha said his voice full of worry.

Kagome looked up at him and then looked at her wound, "I'll be fine I just have to get to Kaedes go back to Kikyo, oh Inuyasha you don't have to worry about me returning to my time I have no reason to."

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded.

"Kagome... tell me... who did this to you?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Does it matter?"

Inuyasha stared at her his anger rising, "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" He bellowed.

Kagome stood shakily. "Inuyasha go back to Kikyo."

"How did you know where I was?"

"You always have this look after you've seen her that's how I knew, now go I have to get to Kaedes."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing she had just told him to go to Kikyo while she had a wound that could be fatal and let her fend for herself.

"Kagome I'm going to take you to Kaede, you'll be fine." He move to reach for her, but Kagome took a step back.

"No, Inuyasha I will not get in your way of happines any longer I can make it to Kaedes ALONE, now go to Kik..." but before Kagome could finish her sentence she collapsed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, he picked her up bridal style and ran to Kaedes',

Meanwhile

Kikyo stepped out of the bushes where moments before Inyasha and Kagome had been

"So the young miko finally learned her place, thank you Naraku."

"No problem Kikyo she was becoming a nuisance to me as well, I don't think she'll make it through the night."

Kikyo smirked, "I'll make sure she won't."


	2. Updated Author Note

Going to be updating all of my stories and reposting them as they are fininshed should have an update once a week for them.


End file.
